


恋上普拉提 43

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 11





	恋上普拉提 43

沈昌珉一开始想的剧本可不是让李赫宰一下子跳出来，不过正如曺圭贤所说，李硕贤的怀心思是一个接着一个。这下他们倒是逮住了更大的把柄。

“你说他到底联系的是谁？”昌珉咬着吸管，一脸疑惑地看着曺圭贤。

“我倒是有个选项，不过如果真的是这样的话，那么他也玩太大了。”看到李硕贤离开餐厅，两人才终于点好菜，曺圭贤一边回沈昌珉的话，一边将菜单递给服务生。

“什么选项？难不成？”

“嗯，那个绑架犯，前段时间刚放出去。这个李硕贤不是一直在说被这个绑架犯骚扰他吗？有可能早就联系上了。”

“哇！疯了！这个家伙。呀，你是怎么管理你的下属的，曺圭贤同志！”

“这，我以前也没看出来呀！好啦，别气了，几年的牢狱是免不了的。”

李东海出了饭店就上了李赫宰的车，  
“宝宝，刚刚气着了吧？晚饭想吃点啥？换个餐厅还是就在这里和昌珉他们一起吃了？”

“回家吧，没心情了。”

“看着我这张脸心情有没有变好呢？”李赫宰凑到人的面前笑道。

李东海噗嗤一声笑了出来，亲了李赫宰一口，  
“回家吧，因为你这张脸我太喜欢了，所以饭后我要亲自给你准备甜点。”

“真的吗，什么甜点？”李赫宰觉得疑惑，他从来不知道李东海还有做甜点的本事。

“我！”李东海红着脸凑到人的耳边小声低语，说完了又飞快地坐回，将脸躲在高高的领子下。紧接着，他就感到油门被猛的一踩，于是乎，缩在衣服里某人偷偷地笑了。

“什么？！他居然跟一个罪犯联系来设局？真是太没有底线了！”金厉旭和金钟云刚吃完晚饭，这时正在人的怀里接沈昌珉的电话。

“什么诈骗，非法使用变味剂跟这个比起来都是小罪了，这个李硕贤也真是胆大。”电话那一边应和道。

“那怎么办，赶紧把那个罪犯给抓起来？”金钟云凑过来问到。

“那可不行，现在把罪犯抓起来，那李硕贤怎么犯罪，这多好的机会怎么能把他给放跑了？我们得要将计就计，蹲守在他的犯罪现场，证据一到手，就把两个坏家伙一网打尽。”

“那李赫宰他们那边怎么说？”金钟云环住金厉旭的腰，把脑袋搁在金厉旭的肩膀上，继续问道。

“打了好几个电话都没接，也不知道在干啥。一会给他们发短信吧，等他们回复好了。”

在吃独食的李赫宰和他的餐后甜点李东海正火热着，自然是完全没有心思在意自己的手机。直到两人带着脸上的红晕和氤氲的热气从浴室出来回到床上准备睡觉的时候，李赫宰才看到一堆的手机来电和短信轰炸。

“昌珉这个小家伙又在搞什么名堂？”他自言自语着一条一条地看过来。

“什么事？”李东海凑过来，依在李赫宰的肩上问道。

“让我们继续顺着李硕贤的伎俩演戏。”李赫宰歪了歪头，把脑袋靠在李东海的脑袋上。

“没完没了了还！”李东海气鼓鼓地嘟囔着，因为生气而鼓起的红扑扑的脸蛋在李赫宰看来像个在撒娇的草莓馅糯米丸子。

“是最后一次了，昌珉说，可以定下很长时间的牢狱。”李赫宰亲了一口李东海的脸颊，搂着人道了晚安。

不出所料，两位李先生第二天是被手机铃声吵醒的，一接通就是李硕贤的声音，  
“赫宰哥，我昨天想了一整个晚上，知道自己犯了不可弥补的错误，如果可以，我想你和东海哥能够来我这里，我想当面向你们道歉。我不该在最后还倔强地说东海哥才是假冒的话。”

这又是哪一出戏？李赫宰和李东海单眼皮瞪双眼皮，谁也摸不着头脑。反正先按照沈昌珉说的，去了便是。

李硕贤站在客厅，给李赫宰还有李东海道了很久的歉，最后说道：  
“赫宰哥，我已经凑齐了月租费，你随我到房间来吧，我把钱给你。东海哥，辛苦你在客厅里稍等一下。”

倘若不是想着沈昌珉说的，要配合着演戏，李东海绝对不会让李硕贤领着李赫宰单独去房间，自己傻傻地在客厅等。毕竟谁也想不到这个满肚子坏水的滑头，到底心里又是怎样一个谋划。李东海担心那个绑架犯就躲在房间里，因此看着人走进去关上房门后，立刻就贴着房门，听里面的动静。以防万一出了什么事，他得要把他的Alpha给救出来。虽然不想让他的Alpha知道自己的大肌肉并不是撒娇限定，而是有实用性的，但是特殊情况，能有什么办法呢？

然而李东海的猜测并不正确，那个绑架犯并非在房里，而是在另一个房间躲着。这一会儿冲出来，把李赫宰进去的那扇门给锁上，然后抓住李东海，就要把他拖进另一个房间。李东海愣了一秒，一拳头就冲着绑架犯的下颚挥上去，把人直接给打得捂着下巴，跌坐在地上。这倒挺好，李东海心里想着，他的Alpha看不到他肌肉的实用性，以后他还可以照常撒娇，讨抱，装作肌无力了。

李硕贤听到了锁门声，转过身，扬起嘴角，猛地把包里的一瓶溶剂往外一泼，是高浓度Omega信息素。李赫宰一下子便觉得头晕目眩，面前Omega的味道想被放大了一样，将他紧紧抓住，他大声地喘着粗气，愤怒地瞪着李硕贤，用尽了全身的力气撞门。

“李硕贤，你以为这样有什么用？这样我就会喜欢你吗？”

“喜欢不喜欢我从来不在意，李赫宰，我在意的不过是你的钱罢了。堂堂的李氏集团的接班人，把一个无辜的Omega搞怀孕了，而且是强迫性的，你以为舆论会放过你吗？”李硕贤轻笑了笑，“不过，我会，你只要娶了我，就可以了。这样呀，你的财产，也就都是我的了。”

李硕贤话音刚落，门就被打开了。李东海在外面把那个绑架犯揍得半死不活的，便听到了人撞门的声音，并闻到了从门缝中溢出来的浓烈的Omega信息素。他赶忙抠出绑架犯紧握的钥匙，冲过去把门打开，正好迎面接住撞上来的李赫宰。

清酒味也逐渐的浓烈，各种信息素充斥着房间，李东海感觉到自己的腺体逐渐的发热，呼吸也再不能平稳。终于，青梅味像是迸发了一般，倾泻出来，李东海从头到脚都好像被火吞噬了一般。看到自己的Omega稍微恢复的神智的李赫宰，赶忙抱着李东海就往家赶。

“坚持住海海，我们回家。”李赫宰红着眼睛，忍耐着说道。混乱的情况下，他甚至连晕倒在地的绑架犯都没注意到。

“赫，吻我，现在。”李东海晕晕乎乎，黏黏糯糯地粘在李赫宰身上不停的蹭着，强制发情，让他难受得眼泪都溢了出来，空虚感，灼热感，眩晕感都充斥着他的大脑，抱着李赫宰的脖子，脸颊，不断地亲吻啃咬。

好在李硕贤当初选的这个租房离李赫宰家很近，李赫宰不费多时就把已经李东海放在了自家的床上。当然了，这个时间是相对的，对于两位李先生来说，像是过了一个世纪。  
李东海不知道自己的衣服是怎么脱下的，好像只是一秒他就光露露地面对着李赫宰了。于是他更着急得要脱下李赫宰的衣服，可越是着急，越是慌乱，解了半天也没有把人衬衫的扣子给解下。

“你今天干什么穿衬衫！”李东海一拳打了过去，却软绵绵的已经带不了任何的力气。

这时候李赫宰的理智，李赫宰的绅士，李赫宰的慢条斯理全部都已经扔到了一边，床上的这个他的私人甜点已经将他摄魂取魄，让他如同一个原始的野兽，一把扑了上去，啃咬着，揉捏着。然后单手卸下皮带，像脱去李东海衣服一样快速地脱去自己身上的累赘，在人舒适的声音中，一下闯入早已经准备好的身体。同以往的李赫宰不一样，现在的这个Alpha没有一丝一毫的理智，强取豪夺一般地对身下地Omega攻城略地。

李东海微张着嘴巴，连声音都发不出，手臂也没了力气，连抱住李赫宰都做不到，瘫软在床上抽搐着，像是一只放弃反抗的猎物，心里却是欢喜的。本来发情的Omega就十分的敏感，哪怕是轻轻触碰都会惹得人轻哼、颤抖，而现在李赫宰对着他的生殖腔接连不断的顶弄，让他觉得自己的神经末梢都已经被人紧紧地抓住，感觉下一秒就要晕死过去。可是他喜欢并且完全地沉溺在这样被李赫宰紧紧攥住的感觉。

终于，生殖腔打开，李赫宰滑了进去。在更为紧致、柔软的地方，他终于慢慢地恢复了理智，小心而又温柔地轻轻顶弄着，终于在结节地同时，将一切的欲望倾泻在人的身体里。他这才回过神，轻轻理好李东海额角被汗水浸湿的头发，吻去人眼角还挂着的泪水，然后双手紧紧地与身下人地双手十指相扣。李东海这才睁开了眼睛，轻轻柔柔地回了一个吻，然后脱力地缩在李赫宰地怀里。

“你说是不是很有意思，好像我们的每一次，都不是在你的发情期。”李赫宰将圈住人的手臂紧了紧，又吻了一下人的头顶。“可能等你的下一个发情期，就已经是我们结婚的一周年了。”

李东海哼哼唧唧地笑了笑，因为没有力气。但却依旧在人的胸口啄了一口。

“你说万一我们这次有了宝宝，应该给他取什么名字呢？”

“我想叫她Happy。”

“希望她一直快乐是吗？”李赫宰揉了揉李东海的头发。

“不是，因为他是我们幸福的结晶。”李东海把头埋在李赫宰的胸口闷闷的说道。

“订婚典礼和结婚典礼都要加快准备了。那么结婚旅行想要去哪里呢？”

“夏威夷。。。”

“好！”


End file.
